


The Restricted Section

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, RedBeautyWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RedBeauty Hogwarts AU where Belle confesses to a secret fantasy, and Ruby is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Restricted Section

“Ruby,” Belle whispers reverently, her name like a prayer on Belle’s lips. She pushes Ruby’s hands away from her skirt, and Ruby complies, putting them back on Belle’s waist. Ruby shifts, kissing Belle’s neck instead.

“Yes, dear,” she asks in between kisses. She works her way down Belle’s collarbone, finding the Sweet Spot, and she begins to nibble. Belle gasps, squirming with pleasure.

“Ruby, what if we get caught?” Belle whispers, her hands going back, falling on the bookshelves to steady herself. Ruby just smiles that wolfish grin of hers.

“Where’s that Gryffindor sense of adventure, Belle? Besides, it’s the Restricted Section. Practically no one comes in here.”

“Ruby,” Belle whines. Ruby pauses, pulling her head away to look Belle in the eyes.

“Do you want to stop? We can,” she assures her. Ruby is always careful with Belle, remembering her first relationship three years ago. When Belle was a third year, she had dated Robby Gold, a seventh year who thought that “no” meant “yes,” and “stop” meant “take me, I’m yours.” Belle hadn’t understood until after that that was not proper behavior for people in a relationship. Now that Ruby is dating Belle, she is determined to never make Belle repeat that.

“Don’t you dare,” Belle growls. “Just don’t let us get caught.” Ruby chuckles.

“If you’re sure.” They resume making out, and Belle shoves Ruby’s hands down lower on her thighs. “Why, Belle, are you enjoying yourself? Who would’ve guessed?” Ruby teases.

“Ruby, what happens in the Truth or Dare circle is supposed to _stay_ in the Truth or Dare circle,” Belle whines, pouting. Ruby thinks back, about a month ago, when there had been a terrible thunderstorm. The Gryffindor year six girls stayed up all night playing Truth or Dare to keep themselves entertained.

_“Your turn, Belle,” Emma laughs. Belle shyly looked around the circle._

_“Truth,” she decides, blushing._

_“What’s your kinkiest fantasy?” Emma asks, a wicked grin on her face. Belle’s eyes immediately snap to Ruby’s. They’d been dating for about two months now, but Belle was a deeply private person, and they were taking things slow._

_“Emma!” Elsa Parish protested, blushing on Belle’s behalf. Elsa’s white blonde hair seemed to shine like moonlight in the semi-dark room, and Emma just shrugged defensively._

_“Come on, bookworm, we won’t tell anyone,” Kathryn grins, elbowing her teasingly. “What is it? A steamy makeout session in the Restricted Section?” Belle turns bright red, and stares at her hands in her lap. Everyone bursts out into laughter, except for Ruby, who blushes as well, imagining it now._

_“Maybe,” Belle finally admits._

_“It’s Truth or Dare, Belle. Gotta tell the truth,” Kathryn reminds her._

_“Standing in the back corner of the Restricted Section, my back against the bookshelves. Hands tangled in my hair, my skirt hiked up a little higher than usual. A-and that’s it,” Belle says quickly, all in one breath. Everyone had laughed and teased her for a minute before moving on to the next person. But Ruby had catalogued that information, waiting until the right moment. She’d gotten permission from Madame Pince to use the Restricted Section to do an assignment on werewolves, and brought Belle with her to help her look._

“Well, if I remember correctly,” Ruby teases with a grin, “the first time we kissed was in a Truth or Dare circle. Should that have stayed there, too?” Bell shakes her head hurriedly, and Ruby can’t help but feel a sense of pride at the flush in Belle’s cheeks, the heat in her eyes. “And besides, I’d never tell anyone.” Belle grabs Ruby’s hair and yanks her closer. Without needing any other instruction, Ruby begins kissing her again, one hand wrapped firmly in Belle’s hair, the other travelling further and further up Belle’s thigh, grabbing her ass. They could’ve been like that for seconds, minutes, years for all they knew.

“A- _hem_ ,” someone clears their throat. Ruby and Belle jump apart as if electrocuted, and Belle tries to yank her skirt back down. Regina Mills, sixth year Ravenclaw prefect and Emma’s best friend, stands there smirking at the girls. Belle blushes deeply, but Ruby just looks angry at being interrupted.

“Thought I should warn you, Madame Pince is starting to notice you’ve not yet come back. Might want to try and fix that sex-hair,” she says happily, grinning and giving a three-fingered wave as she hitches her books higher up, holding them in front of her chest and takes her leave.

“It’s- it’s not, not _sex_ -hair,” Belle mumbles, embarrassed beyond belief. Ruby just chuckles, smoothing the girl’s hair and pulling it into a ponytail, the best way to hide it. She yanks her own mess of brown curls into a bun on top of her head.

“I know, love, I know. Come on, let’s go find those books before she comes back here herself,” Ruby whispers with a laugh, pulling Belle along as she searches the shelves for a book she doesn’t need for an assignment that doesn’t exist.


End file.
